De destrozos, chatarras y corazones rotos
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Piper tiene el corazón roto y Annabeth tiene justo el remedio para eso. A veces todo lo que necesita una chica es dejarse ir y sentirse libre.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De chatarras, destrozos y corazones rotos

Estas con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, te sientas frente a tu cabaña con la luz blanca de la entrada iluminándote notando aun sin que se vean tus ojos que no estás bien, pero eso no es algo que te inquiete ahora.

Las horas pasan sin que te des cuenta, todo a tu alrededor ha dejado de cobrar sentido, tu mente seguía anclada en ese momento que paso hace un rato; era raro como ahora tu mente se fijaba en ello cuando relativamente tú ya sabías que eso iba a pasar.

Ese día al fin había llegado, de alguna forma cuando te enteraste que él venía supiste lo que pasaría; las cosas entre ustedes ya no eran como antes, los tiernos besos se volvieron cada vez más fríos por parte de ambos, sus chances juntos se volvieron monótonos y casi obligados, él venía menos a menudo y tu seguías con una cara de póker sin importar los cuchicheos de otros. Sabías que pudiste evitarlo, que tú sola dejaste que este fuera el resultado, y así como predijiste acabo.

Jason y tú habían terminado.

"_¿Por qué deje que esto pasara? ¿Cómo las cosas terminaron así?_" te preguntas de repente, con redundancia por conoces la respuesta. Te sentías impotente, sintiendo como tus sentimientos disminuían; te sentías herida, por como el parecía no importarle su relación y como sabías que su amor también se iba; te sentías engañada, porque antes de todo esto, te llegaste a convencer que no eran el uno para el otro, y en el último segundo te trataste de convencer cuando ya era tarde.

Todo fue una maraña de mentiras y verdades sin aceptar, con un dolor insoportable. Porque no importaba que ya prácticamente lo estabas olvidando, no importaba que tal dulce y caballeroso fue cuando terminaron y como te ofreció su hombro para llorar, y te fuiste sola por tu propio orgullo. Un corazón roto siempre sería un corazón roto, sin importar el tiempo que este doliera gracias la separación esperada, como hija de Afrodita lo sabías mejor que nadie, y quizás por ser la hija de la diosa del amor te dolía más que a cualquier otra persona.

Ahora más que nunca querías mandar a tu divina madre y a tu hermano inmortal-Cupido en este caso-directo al tártaro; aunque nunca lo dirías en voz alta.

— Hey—oyes decir suavemente a alguien; levantas tu cara inundada de lágrimas para ver de quién se trata. No es otra que tu mejor amiga en el campamento-aunque con las amistades femeninas que tenías antes, sería mejor considerarla tú mejor amiga y punto-Annabeth. Traía una cola de caballo desarreglada, dejando algunos cabellos libres acomodados tras su oreja; traía la camisa del campamento con unos vaqueros de mezclilla con zapatos deportivos y un suéter gris a juego con sus ojos.

Al ver el suéter es que te percatas que ya ha anochecido, probablemente todos se encontraban en la fogata y por eso para tu suerte nadie ha pasado por allí. Titiriteas un poco, ya más consiente del frío que hace y como tu cuerpo debe haberte reclamado hace ya rato, pero inmiscuida en tu propio dolor ni siquiera lo notaste.

La hija de Atenea no espera respuesta, se sienta a tu lado mientras te da una pequeña sonrisa consoladora— ¿Supongo que Jason y tu terminaron no?

— ¿Todo el campamento se ha enterado ya? —preguntas entre el pánico y la melancolía. Si hay algo que detestabas más que como sentías ahora, era ser el centro de atención; justo para resultar que te convertiste el blanco de chismes "¡Terminaron con la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita!" si, era algo que los chicos no olvidarías rápidamente. Para tu alivio, la rubia niega suavemente.

— No, pero sabía que las cosas entre ustedes no estaban bien y estas llorando, creo que hasta Percy podría haberlo deducido—ríe un poco ante su propio chiste, y no logras identificar si la tristeza que se oye detrás de eso es por la pena provocada por el pesar que posees o el hecho de que sabes que ellos no estaban bien; desde que regresaron del Tártaro las cosas habían estado difíciles entre ambos, sin embargo todos confiaban en que estarían bien al final, siempre lo estaban.

Tú sigues sin hablar, realmente no tenías ánimos de hablar de los problemas amorosos de tu amiga o los tuyos propios; de hecho no querías saber de esa clase de problemas por un tiempo. Ella te sigue observando unos segundos, antes de terminar suspirando y levantarse sin despegar la mirada de ti; te ofrece la mano.

— Ven, te enseñare un lugar—dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Enarcas una ceja, por la mirada que traía sabía que no te iba a decir hasta que llegaran; para ser una chica de 18 años bastante precavida, a veces parecías observar el mismo brillo travieso que Leo tenía en los ojos, cosa de semidioses probablemente.

Vas por una chaqueta negra antes de irte, sea a donde fueran no te ibas a congelar. Te da las llaves de su carro y se va diciéndote que te espere; mientras esperas en el chevrolet spark plateado que tenía tu amiga empiezas a preguntarte a donde podría llevarte; sabías que no tenían demasiadas cosas en común, su idea de diversión consistía en ir a un museo o un monumento histórico, cosa contraria a ti que preferías una tarde en casa escuchando música o estando con tu padre sin interferencias de famosos.

Antes de que te des cuenta, la dueña de los ojos color tormenta cierra la cajuela del coche-ni idea de que metió, no te fijaste lo suficiente para ver-y toma asiento a tu lado empezando a conducir. Oyes como silba una canción con el paisaje de árboles desfilando alrededor; el terreno llano termina en una pendiente algo alejada del campamento, aunque por suerte también del bosque donde tenían de vecinos monstruos de toda clase-tu aun seguías pensando que había mejores ubicaciones para el campamento que esa, pero preferías no metérselo a colación al señor D-

Finalmente la chica estaciono, cuando saliste te quedaste anonadada por el destino: una chatarrería. Frente a ambas desfilaba trozos inconexos de una gran variedad de metales, aunque notaste algunos vestigios de bronce celestial tan dañado que no serviría aunque lo volvieran a fundir; empezaste a sospechar que era cuando un par de piezas te parecieron familiares.

— Aquí es donde vienen a parar todos los inventos dañados o inservibles de la cabaña 9, o a veces solo los desechos de los mismos o lo que quedo—te instruyo la única persona aparte de ti en ese lugar, tenía la vista hacia el horizonte; eran como unos 20 metros de pila de basura metálica, al frente había una montaña donde al mirar arriba se encontraba un barranco; no muy lejos de ahí debería encontrarse el bunker 9, y coincidiendo con la fauna dejando el lado la tierra pelada por la basura se encontraba un prado de hierbas con flores antes de que los primeros arboles aparecieran. Si la cabaña de Démeter se enterara que mancillaron ese lugar para poner desperdicios iban a torturar a tu mejor amigo— Leo me mostro este lugar mientras construía el Argo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —la otra te da una sonrisa cómplice, se va de nuevo al maletero y saca lo que sea que ha metido; no tarda demasiado en ponerse a tu lado y mostrar un par de partillos, de esos grandes como para deformar metal.

— Cada vez que necesito desahogarme vengo aquí y golpeo cosas; no se lo digas a los chicos porque empezaran a decir que no son los únicos bárbaros, pero creo que ambas sabemos que a veces una solo necesita golpear cosas—comento entregándole uno de los martillos, era pesado; pero no lo suficiente para molestarte el levantarlo-a fin de cuentas, con el entrenamiento del campamento te ponían cosas más difíciles-pero si te hacía consiente del daño que debía hacer cuando se golpea algo.

No estás muy segura de esto; sentías pesar y tristeza, no negabas que cuando te hervía la sangre a veces si querías y golpear cualquier cosa hasta hacerla pedazos.

— Annabeth, te lo agradezco y todo pero no creo que esto sea lo que yo necesite—no estabas muy segura si te oyó, ella había comenzado a caminar y medio arrastraba con una mano un pedazo de metal con el martillo aun en la otra. Coloco la pieza a una distancia segura de su auto-en el que tu aun te encontrabas al lado-a tiempo que podías observarlo aun solo con la luz de los faros. Pone la herramienta en el suelo y se apoya como si usara un bastón.

— No es por ofender, pero creo haber tenido más corazones rotos que tu; solo golpea una cosa y si no funciona, nos vamos al campamento y me aseguro de que nadie te moleste por un rato—te asegura sin problemas. Piensas dejar de desistir al oír eso; la conoces lo suficiente para saber que cuando se lo propone da miedo-duh, la primera vez que se vieron prácticamente soltaba fuego-y si alguien era capaz de conseguir que no le preguntaran sobre el rompimiento, era ella.

— De acuerdo—aceptas mientras te acercas a la pieza, Annabeth se aleja lo suficiente para que no alcances a golpearla. Era una pieza de bronce celestial muy dañada, te llegaba hasta la rodilla ya que poseía una rara forma vertical con un cuerpo bastante delgado, aun si el bronce no se encontrara así no daría ni para una daga.

Se imaginó allí todos sus sueños con Jason, todas esas futuras citas que pensó, cada uno de los momentos especiales que se imaginó que podrían compartir y las esperanzas que tuvo con él. Una inexplicable cólera inundo su pecho, pensando en la facilidad con la que todo acabo roto; pues bien, si alguien iba a romper sus esperanzas sería ella.

— ¡Arghh! —gruño mientras golpeaba con fuerza el objeto, lanzándolo hasta la pared de tierra que se encontraba a veinte metros de distancia y logrando que del impacto estallara en trizas lo que sea que hubiera sido eso.

— Buen tiro, ¿Ya te quieres ir o…—pregunto casualmente la semidiosa. No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, porque te dirigiste hacia otra pieza metálica y empezaste a golpearlo con fuerza; esta vez se trataba de un objeto más grande y menos débil, pero no le tomaste importancia mientras cambiaba de forma por las abolladuras.

Luego de muchos golpes y medio gritos que lanzas, es que decides parar apoyando ambas manos en el martillo dejando un extremo clavado en el suelo. No negabas que una gran parte de tu frustración se había ido, y aun si necesitabas más por sacar; no querías terminar por parecer una lunática.

Te volteas esperando ver una mirada de pavor en tu amiga o quizás solo una mueca nerviosa. Cuando ves te mira con una sorpresa, te dedica una pequeña sonrisa unos segundos después dando una media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia otra pila de basura; casi saltas de sorpresa cuando da un grito digno de una guerra y golpea certeramente algo que no logras identificas, y que se hace polvo tras el impacto.

Te mira, gracias al movimiento más cabellos se han soltado y caen unos pequeños mechones sobre su frente; cosa que no parece importarle cuando te da esa mirada cómplice. Se la devuelves, para luego estallar nuevamente sobre todo la chatarra regada.

Grita, ríen, golpean y destrozan todo lo que se encuentra en su camino; no les importa como empiezan a sudar y su cabello se alborota entre viento y porrazos, para ustedes ahora solo existe ese sentimiento de ser completamente libre para hacer lo que les da la gana.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Jason! —gritas de repente mandando a volar algo que parecía ser de aluminio, que como muchas cosas estallan en pedazos al ir a dar con la pared del peñasco que hay al frente.

A pesar de tus palabras no estabas enojada, la furia había desaparecido de tu sistema hacía ya algunas horas-sin saber cuántas pues tu sentido del tiempo seguía desvariando- lo decías porque por fin podías decirlo; la última capa de sentimientos por el rubio por fin se había desvanecido y sabías que a partir de ese momento pasarías tus días sin sentir tu corazón roto.

Ahora te sentías libre, eufórica e infinita. Sentías una adrenalina que nunca antes cruzo tu cuerpo y sentías que ahora nada era imposible; gritabas al cielo clamando a las dioses con alegría por sentirte tan increíble, con tu corazón latiendo a millón mientras seguías rompiendo todo el metal que se encontraba a frente a ti, con tu amiga secundando el desastre.

Las horas pasaban y la sensación no se iba de tu sistema, no te sorprendía que la rubia hiciera esto a menudo-porque no parecía estar molesta cuando llegaron, y aun así gozaba tanto como tú-era increíble como una pila de basura inservible había hecho que todos tus lamentos desaparecieran; era cierto el dicho de que la basura de uno era el tesoro de otro.

El peñasco frente a ustedes brillaba de trozos de metal-algunos se quedaron clavados cuando lo lanzaban allí si es que las piezas no volaban directamente luego de algún golpe que daban-la luz de la luna iluminaba justo con la luz de los faros aun encendido del Chevrolet. Te habías quitado la chaqueta ya que habías empezado a tener calor por el ejercicio que hacías.

Accidentalmente, golpeando algo que parecía estar hecho de hierro-o bien podría ser una aleación, la metalurgia no tu tema-termino rompiéndose en pedazos donde uno volo a la cabeza de la rubia, quejándose del dolor mientras se agarraba el área golpeada.

— ¡Lo siento! —te disculpas de inmediato viéndola; no parecía haberle dolido tanto y probablemente no fue nada. Ella no te ve, pasado el dolor que no provocaría ni un chichón, lentamente se agacha con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara que no alcanzas a ver-se encontraba a espaldas de ti-y en un veloz movimiento te lanza un pedazo que agarro.

— ¡Au! —te quejas cuando este te da en el brazo, no era puntiagudo y tampoco más grande que la palma de un niño. Siguiéndole el juego agarras varias piezas-cuidando que ninguna fuera afilada o muy grande-y te pones tras una gran pila de basura empezando a lanzar.

— ¡Hey, no se vale escudarse! —se queja tu amiga, pero no tarda en usar tu estrategia situándose tras un enorme pedazo que parecía una nevera averiada-quizás un invento de Leo-y lanzaba como podía contra ti.

— ¡Tu no pusiste reglas! — alegas mientras tirando más trozos hacia ella, entre todo lo que habían roto en las últimas horas había mucho de dónde agarrar. Un trozo acaba en tu cabeza; esto no te duele demasiado pero aun así te quejas— ¡Auch! —exclamas poniendo una palma encima del golpe, ahora sabías lo que sintió la rubia.

— ¡No te quejes, tu empezaste! —decía tirando más y más hacia ti; para estar detrás de una buena pila de chatarra reconoces que ella poseía buena puntería.

— ¡Te dije que lo sentía! —le reclamas, aunque no se oye enojo o reproche en tu voz, tampoco se oía en la frase que ella dijo. Ambas sabían que solo bromeaban.

— ¡Igualmente empezaste! —repite como una niña chiquita, incluso te ríes imaginando el puchero que pondría a juego con su oración. Se comportaban como niñas, y no es algo que te importe en este momento.

Al final entre risas y lamentos de dolor deciden que es un empate, acaban carcajeándose en el suelo libre de metal donde la tierra estaba tan compacta que no había indicios de grama. Era casi absurdo como dos chicas de dieciocho y diecisiete de repente parecieron olvidar su edad y actuaban de forma tan infantil, pero quizás ese era el punto del asunto; ambas estaban tan inmiscuidas en sus vidas viviendo acorde a su madures y lo que todos esperaban, que a veces todo lo que querían era volver a esa tierna edad donde podían hacer tonterías sin ser juzgadas. Ahí te das cuenta que era todo lo que necesitabas, poder sacar todo lo que sentías de tu sistema sin pudieran mirarte mal y por fin ser libre.

— ¿Por qué no me habías enseñado este sitio antes? —le preguntas a tiempo que tu risa empieza a descender; te acuestas de lado con tu amiga al lado tuyo, ella también está de lado mirándote directamente a los ojos, solo que a diferencia tuya que apoyas la cabeza en el suelo ella pone una mano sobre su cabeza, con el codo flexionado en el suelo.

— Bueno, yo empecé a hacer esto antes de partir hacia Nueva Roma; en ese momento tú estabas muy ocupada con Jason y bueno, yo me sentía más sola que nunca; ahora que nos conocemos mejor y vi que necesitabas algo en que enfocarte supongo que supe que necesitabas de este lugar—decía encogiéndose levemente de hombros, mirando un poco lo que les rodeaba. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que estaba loca por encontrarse feliz en una chatarrería, pero entendías como se sentía en ese momento; no era la zona, era como te sentías con ella. Te mira a los ojos con una media sonrisa—ahora que lo sabes no le digas a nadie ¿eh? Es nuestro secreto.

— Si…nuestro secreto—susurras un poco, con tu mirada volando hacia ella. Recuerdas la primera vez que la conociste, como sus ojos brillaban con dolor y tristeza y como rara vez se veían realmente luminosos; era una chispa que te llamo la atención aunque nunca le prestaste mucho caso. Cuando volvió del tártaro, te lamentaste porque ella parecía haberlo perdido para siempre; incluso aun al lado de Percy-que cuando estuvieron juntos en Nueva Roma fue cuando notaste que esa luminosidad había vuelto para quedarse, o eso pensaste-parecía haberse ido, a paso lento pero seguro, tu habías notado como ese singular brillo volvía, justo ahora estaba brillando.

Por dios…te sentiste idiota en ese momento, por nunca haberlo visto antes. Desde que la conociste, habías sentido admiración por ella; siempre con un plan sin importar las circunstancias, decidida sin importar nada, rompiendo el estereotipo de rubia por su gran inteligencia, con una mirada fiera que había temido hasta el propio hijo de Júpiter, con la fuerza suficiente para haber luchado por encontrar a su novio y hasta sobrevivir al tártaro, todo manteniéndose en una pieza y siendo capaz de sonreír otro día.

Tú sabías que ella era alguien digno de asombrar, pero en ese momento fue que notaste lo increíble que realmente era.

Sabes que ya no quieres a Jason; sabes que realmente nunca le has prestado atención a las etiquetas como "homosexual" o "bisexual" por la educación que tu padre te dio y más cuando te enteraste que eras hija de Afrodita, sabiendo que al final todo es amor.

Te sientes libre, no sientes que tengas algo que perder y sientes que eres capaz de hacerlo todo. Es esa misma fuerza la que toma impulso, y antes de que la rubia lo note, te inclinas a besarla.

Inicia suave, presionando sus labios algo agrietados pero igualmente suaves contra los tuyos, no duras mucho hasta que abres la boca y deslizas tu lengua luchando contra la de ella, que comienza a corresponder; agarras su mejilla profundizando el beso. Es un beso apasionado pero excepto de lujuria; es encendido por la euforia y la adrenalina, incentivado por un deseo más profundo dentro de ti que comienzas a descubrir y a notar su existencia.

Aunque te corresponde, parece volver a la realidad porque te toma de hombros y te aparta. Agarra aire pero dudas que tenga que ver con la respiración, el beso no duro tanto; no, sus propios ojos te lo dijeron, ella lo hacía para darse cuenta de quienes eran y como eran las cosas, y la realidad es que no deberían estar haciendo eso.

— Piper…—comienza a decir con las mejillas poniéndose levemente rosadas, cada vez más consciente de lo que acaba de pasar— Mira, no podemos hacer eso, Percy-

— Ambas sabemos que tienes problemas con él, las cosas no andan bien—la interrumpes de repente, con tu voz sonando molesta. Si, entendías que lo del tártaro fue fuerte, y que necesitaban resolver asuntos, ¡Pero había pasado ya un año! Más que el hoyo infernal, parecía un problema de relación— Me correspondiste, ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Traga un poco, notas como te evalúa con la mirada, como si de repente ella también se diera cuenta de algo que no notó antes; unos segundos después niega agitando sus rizos— Ese no es el punto—decía apretando un poco el agarre sobre tus hombros, tratando de aferrarse a la tierra— Acabas de terminar con Jason, solo estas un poco confundida ¿sí? Ambas hemos pasado por mucho, nos entusiasmamos, pero ese beso no ha significado nada.

Sientes como se aprieta un poco tu corazón con esas palabras. Annabeth suspira mientras se levanta del suelo, limpiando la suciedad de sus pantalones dirigiéndose a su auto—Le diré a Leo que estas aquí, o puedes llamar a uno de los pegasos, probablemente te oigan.

No te volteas a verla cuando te dice eso, oyes como toma los martillos y cierra la cajuela, y en unos minutos el auto se oye a los lejos. Botas aire una vez que lo único que oyes son los sonidos de la naturaleza, te sientas en la tierra para terminar parándote; alejándote de los escombros tomas lugar cuando comienza el prado.

Probablemente el llamado cayó en oídos sordos, por lo visto eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, así que o bien Leo no escucho o Annabeth decidido no despertarlo; como sea no te molesta porque necesitabas pensar.

A pesar de todo, no te dolieron demasiado las palabras de la mestiza, sabías que tu amiga era demasiado correcta como para consentir lo que estaban haciendo, también sabías que en todo el tiempo que la llevabas conociendo y con los rumores que escuchabas jamás te enteraste que ella estuviera interesada por una chica, por lo cuál no sería sorpresa sino te viera de esa forma.

Pero sabes que te correspondió, sentiste la forma en la que te besaba y como te miro antes de que tratara de volver a tierra firme; estabas casi segura que no eras la única que empezaba a darse cuenta que había más en la otra de lo que pensó, y quizás ella solo deseaba involucrarse por traicionar a Percy o porque como ella dijo, su corazón había sufrido demasiado.

Entrecierras los ojos, molesta con el hijo de Poseidón. No tenía que ver el hecho de que estuviera con tu amiga, todo el mundo sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos desde antes que tú supieras que eras de hija de una diosa; no, lo que te hacía hervir la sangre era que sabías como tu amiga sufría con él, como tenían problemas que no se atrevían a comentar y como en vez de tratar de ayudar a su novia con su dolor, el simplemente se quedaba de brazos cruzados como sino importara.

Pues bien, a ti sí que te importaba; lo viste hoy y lo conocías desde hace tiempo, ella era una chica increíble que merecía a alguien con quien quisiera pasar cada día de su vida, alguien que le diera besos que le quitaran el aliento y la sacaran de este mundo; una persona que no ignorara sus problemas y permaneciera con ella casi como obligación.

Las primeras luces del amanecer aparecieron y tú ya habías tomado una decisión, te paras sacudiéndote la tierra y con una sonrisa guerrera; "_Bien Percy, parece que ya encontraste un rival de tu calibre; si tú no vas a querer a Annabeth yo lo haré_" piensas caminando seguro, y decidida a la idea de conquistar a la rubia que había comenzado a hacer que latiera tu corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debo admitirlo, creo que quedo un poco raro, pero estoy satisfecha.

Todo inició con un encabronamiento que no sé de donde salió-sip, así de especial soy-y con la idea de escribir algo relacionado con despecho o corazones rotos, estaba entre esto y un rachabeth, y al final me anime con la idea.

El punto, era hacer algo diferente a las cosas rosas y empalagosas que han sido mis últimos trabajos; pueden tomar esto como que Piper se encapricho con Annabeth o que sinceramente siente algo por ella que está empezando a nacer, yo creo que lo tomare como lo segundo.

Y si, la razón por la que están rompiendo cosas es porque yo quería destrozar algo, ya saben, cuando están tan enojados que solo desean destrozar todo; creo que a veces lo mejor para descargarse es con otras cosas y esto salió.

En fin, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir, gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
